


Learning how to Ask takes time, thank the Gods you Don't need asking~

by Merlioske



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Arthur, Anal Sex, Canon, Come Eating, D/s, Glove Kink, Implied Mates, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Merlioske-friendly, Omega Merlin, Overstimulation, PWP, Rough Sex, bj, blowjob, brilliant tbh, it's just a minor mention tho this time sorry, minor bdsm, oh good gods that's actually a tag????, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske
Summary: Merlin is frustrated and irritated and and--- he wants, okay? he just... /wants/. he just has no clue how to go about asking for what it is he wants.good thing he's not the only one who's learned how to read the other side of his coin ey...?orMerlin is Horny and Arthur is Ready.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 428





	Learning how to Ask takes time, thank the Gods you Don't need asking~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunfall_of_Ennien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/gifts).



> my Dearest [Sunfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien), i hope you feel better soon. tis a little Get Well thing i cooked up.  
> enjoy~  
> xoxoxo

~x~

“No.”

There was a ringing silence at the proclamation.

“No?” Arthur asked, quietly enough, a mocking smirk on his face, his whole person _oozing_ confidence and by the gods it was just so _unfairly_ hot. 

“No,” Merlin hissed again, feeling his vision bleed red in his fury. “No, I will _not_ . You do _not_ get to order me about however you please, just because i’m an omega, godsdamnit!”

Arthur scoffed, crossing his arms and Merlin swallowed against a dry throat - those arms should be against the fucking law. “No, I get to order you about however I please, _Mer_ lin, because I'm your _King_ .” he seemed to hesitate then, just for a moment and Merlin's eyes narrowed, _He wouldn't_. “And because---”

“Don’t you dare, Arthur Pendragon,” Merlin growled, _growled_ , and wasn’t that something, omegas did not, as a rule, growl, “Don’t you _dare_ finish that sentence or I swear…”

There were gasps all around at that and Merlin hesitated - he had just threatened. The King. The King of bloody Camelot. In public. There were exactly zero ways of this ending well weren’t there.

Naturally, there was only one course of action to take. And well, what else could he do. So Merlin did. He turned on a heel and _ran_.

Which, in hindsight? Rather foolish a decision, but well, he was mad. No, he was _furious_ , and the molten desire that he felt coursing through his veins? Yeah not helping. And so, when he slammed into the King’s chambers, all bristled fury, all pent up rage, all bubbling _need_ , need that was already making him all slick and ready to take an alpha's cock… He wasn’t exactly in the right state of mind to realise that in three...two…

The door slammed open for the second time in practically as many minutes.

"What," came a low, deep growl, "the hell, was that?"

Merlin shivered at that tone. Cursed himself and his blasted body for reacting. Did _not_ turn around. 

The door closed. Locked. Merlin stayed resiliently turned away, arms crossed, fingers squeezing his own elbows in an attempt to calm down the whirlpool of emotion that was wreaking havoc inside of him. 

He could hear footsteps, slow and measured, stalking over to him. 

"I asked," the voice whispered silkily into his ear, and godsdammitall, Merlin felt himself gush out another dollop of slick at that, "what the hell, was all that about, _Mer_ lin?"

With an annoyed huff, Merlin twirled around, opened his mouth for a scathing response only to fall promptly silent instead. The sheer _alpha_ that his King was radiating was breathtaking. His scent flooded Merlin's senses, leaving him weak-kneed and glazed-eyed. 

"I…" he started anyway, faltered, took a deep breath (mistake, that), shook his head in an attempt to clear it, failed miserably, tried anyway, "You know damn well what it was about, _Your Majesty_. I will not be---" he interrupted himself with a flailing of his hands, trying to convey his disdain to the King with hand gestures alone. 

Arthur raised an unimpressed eyebrow at that. "Will not be _what_ exactly?"

Merlin scoffed and crossed his arms defiantly. "I won't be just a whore for you to fuck whenever you please." His voice faltered however, the slight tremble telling Arthur all he needed to know. Ah, so it was like that, was it. 

The King smirked. "Oh, really now."

Merlin bit his lip, the heat in his veins flaring up, answering the close proximity of his alpha. And yet, he would not give. "Yes, really. You are not---"

Arthur's chuckle interrupted whatever Merlin was trying to say. "Oh, _Mer_ lin… so defiant, right till the end, hmm? What you seem to fail to grasp, still, is that I am _the King._ I can do whatever I want. Have, _whoever_ I want. And you, my sweet, will _be_ whatever I wish you to be. Now. On. Your. Knees." 

The whispered words slammed into Merlin like a blacksmith's hammer, forcing a stuttering breath from his lungs. His knees buckled, refusing to keep holding him up and folded, bringing him to the ground before his King. 

Arthur, meanwhile, kept watching him, kept note of how fast the omega’s eyes glazed over. How fast his breathing became. He watched. And he counted.

Merlin… He had _needs_ . Needs, that Arthur had always been more than happy to accommodate. Problem was, Merlin could never just come out and _ask_ for what he needed. Luckily for him, however, all the years spent together had made Arthur somewhat of an… expert when it came to dealing with the cheeky omega. Which was why he had known that this was coming. For days now, Merlin had been more and more irritable. It had come to a point that _Gwaine_ , of all people, had approached Arthur. The King was usually not the biggest fan of the loudmouthed alpha, but in this case, he had clapped him on the shoulder and nodded his acceptance of the concerns he was presented with.

Now, standing in the middle of their rooms, the guards warned against bothering the King until morning upon pain of death unless the Citadel was about to burn down to the ground, he looked down at his cheeky manservant, his insolent omega, and he _breathed_.

It took him a few moments, to find that inner calm, to center himself, to prepare for what Merlin needed from him. First few times it had happened, Arthur was left guilt ridden for days. Now? Well. 

He raised his hands and undid the clasp of his cloak slowly, watching Merlin, as dark blue eyes followed its path as it fluttered to the ground.

He then pulled his belt open, and ran his fingers along the supple leather as Merlin followed his movements apprehensively. 

“Will you submit?” he asked quietly, keeping his alpha power in check.

Merlin, despite his glazed look and breaths, that were already coming out more as pants than anything else, smirked up at the King. “But where would be the fun in that, _sire_?”

Arthur growled in warning, but the omega was not deterred at all. If anything, he seemed to flourish under his King’s ire. “Jacket. Off,” Arthur hissed through gritted teeth and Merlin, to his surprise, actually complied.

He shrugged the piece of clothing off, eyes never straying from the King, and tossed it over his shoulder, utterly careless about where it fell.

“Will you be good now?” Arthur asked, raising his belt in front of Merlin’s eyes, “Or do I need to help you with that?” 

Merlin seemed to contemplate the offer for a moment, then cocked his head to the side and, shrugging his shoulders deliberately, reached behind himself, clasping his arms together, holding onto his elbows.

Arthur smirked. Walking around his omega, he wound his belt around his clasped forearms, making sure it held, but didn’t cut off his circulation. He took a moment to admire the picture in front of him, before circling back and stopping in front of his Merlin.

“What a sight you make. On your knees, bound before me. Bound _for_ me. Not so defiant now, are you?”

Merlin snorted and rolled his eyes. “Please, as if this measly belt could hold me.”

At Arthur’s raised eyebrow he flushed. “What. I could totally get out of this if i wanted. I---”

He trailed off, his eyes zooming into where Arthur’s hands were slowly working on the lacings of his breeches, pulling them open just enough for the King to reach inside and pull his half-hard cock out.

"Don't close your mouth now, sweetheart," the King purred, stepping closer and running fingers gently through Merlin's hair. When Merlin's mouth snapped shut with an audible click, Arthur's fingers in his hair hardened, _gripping_ the soft strands instead and pulling harshly. "I said," he hissed, "Open."

When all Merlin did in response was glare up at him, Arthur growled. And by the _gods_ Merlin wasn’t supposed to find that sound that hot, was he? He felt himself drip some more and cursed internally. At least Arthur didn’t force him naked yet. That was...something.

His attention snapped back to his King then, when the crown of his cock was dragged across Merlin’s lips, coating them in the pearly shine of first fluid. He darted his tongue out to taste almost unconsciously. Arthur’s grin was positively feral then, when he let go of his cock and used his hand to grab Merlin’s jaw and force his mouth open. Merlin whined at the pressure, but any complaints died on his tongue, when the King straightened back up and shoved his cock down Merlin’s throat unceremoniously. 

“Careful there, sweetheart, you wouldn’t want to choke,” Arthur crooned softly, chuckling at the glare Merlin sent his way. He started moving almost immediately, giving Merlin next to no time to adjust to the throbbing cock in his mouth. With a grunt, he shoved in even deeper, his grip on Merlin’s hair harsh enough to bring tears to the omega’s eyes.

He should not be enjoying this. He shouldn’t be wanting more. Merlin moaned, leaning in further, opening his mouth wider, doing his best to relax his throat and just _take_ it. Gods but his throat was _full_ , and his King tasted _so_ good. Merlin moaned again, his eyes fluttering closed, as his throat was continuously ravaged by his King’s punishing pace.

Soon enough, too soon for Merlin, Arthur’s rhythm stuttered and with a low grunt, the King filled Merlin’s throat with hot cum. Merlin swallowed greedily, drinking down every drop, and not letting any spill, even as Arthur pulled out, carelessly, before going to his knees before Merlin too.

He gave Merlin a small smile and patted his cheek condescending. “Good boy.”

Merlin snarled and pulled at his bound hands, while Arthur laughed. 

“Now now, sweetheart, don’t pout, I haven’t forgotten about you,” and with that, the King shoved his gloved hand right down Merlin’s breeches, giving his weeping cock a rough squeeze. 

Merlin choked on a sob, falling into Arthur’s chest, as he was fondled fiercely. “P-please, Ar-Ar _thur_ , ah---” he whined, when the hand moved, leaving his cock alone, sliding down, flitting over his balls and reaching further.

Arthur hummed, stroking over his soaping wet hole, teasing it with a fingertip.

Merlin whined again, his frame shaking, but the King paid it no mind.

“Spread your legs.” 

The command sent a wave of arousal so strong and dizzying through him, Merlin was glad he had his eyes closed for he would have swooned for certain.

Shuffling his legs further apart, he gasped into Arthur’s tunic as no sooner had he moved, that a gloved finger was shoved straight into him.

“Look at that, all wet for me already. Who was it that said they wouldn’t be a slut for me again?” Arthur asked in a soft, heady whisper, his lips brushing against Merlin’s ear. At the sound of his voice, at the words, Merlin felt himself gush further, groaning at Arthur’s chuckle and rubbing his overheating face on his King’s chest.

“P-plea---”

Arthur didn’t let him finish, instead, he pulled out with one and pushed back in with _two_ fingers, making Merlin mewl and shake as he immediately started up a punishing rhythm.

The texture of Arthur’s gloves, the gloves he oiled just last night, felt absolutely divine inside him - rougher than his King’s fingers alone, but supple too, Merlin felt a wave of dizziness wash over him again. 

Merlin whined, shaking his hips, and Arthur chuckled again, before shoving a third finger in him. In and out and in and out, faster and harder than ever and Merlin was whining non stop now, babbling, begging, the _need_ in him too strong to contain.

“Please please, sire, I need, please, I---”

“What do you need, sweetheart?” Arthur asked, cool as you please, his fingers never faltering in their plundering inside of Merlin. 

“T-touch me, touchmetouchme _touchme---”_

Arthur snorted, curled his fingers just once, seeming to devour Merlin’s sobs. “I _am_ touching you, though…” 

Merlin whined, squirming against the fingers that were curling on each in-stroke now, and mouthed at his King’s clavicle. “Please, _Ar_ thur…”

The King’s rhythm faltered, and then he redoubled his efforts, making Merlin wail. “Come then, sweetheart, I know you want to.”

Merlin shook his head, desperate, “Can’t… need… please… not enough...”

“Oh yes you can,” Arthur hummed, placing a surprisingly gentle kiss on his sweaty brow, “Yes you can. Now come, _Mer_ lin, come for your king.”

Merlin screamed. And came.

He was still panting, still coming down from the high when Arthur tore his pants down with a growl and wrapped a hand around his cock. Merlin gasped, still sensitive, _too_ sensitive.

Arthur paid him no mind, fingers rough as he stroked, his other hand still between Merlin’s thighs. Merlin writhed, overwhelmed and stuck between his King’s hands, whines and gasps pouring from his throat unbidden. 

“Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, _sire,_ please, I…”

Arthur’s fingers pressed in and _held_ , his other hand flying over Merlin’s cock fast and rough and Merlin’s orgasm slammed into him almost immediately, the painful pleasure whiting his vision out.

The King let go of his cock then, carding his fingers through Merlin’s hair again and pulling him away from his chest, looking into his eyes. Merlin blinked, as Arthur pulled his fingers out of him then and brought his hand to Merlin’s lips.

“Take it off.”

Merlin bit the tip of the glove gently with teeth and pulled. 

Arthur patted his cheek when his hand was free and gave him a small smile. “Good. Stay.” 

The wave of pheromones that washed over Merlin once Arthur stood and went to the table left the omega breathless and tingly and shivering. Merlin bit down a whine - while still out of his mind with pleasure, he was not willing to beg for his King to stay by his side anyway.

Arthur placed his gloves carefully on the table and took a moment to gather himself.

Two, three deep breaths and he was turning back around, his expression carefully blank as he walked, with steady steps, over to where Merlin was kneeling, waiting for him.

Stopping before him, he waited until Merlin caught his eye. Then and only then did he circle around him, dragged his fingertip across Merlin’s shivering shoulder and paused behind him. 

Then with a quick thought, he went to the bed, grabbed a pillow and was back again. 

Plopping the pillow behind Merlin, he kneeled quickly, immediately pulling his omega close. Merlin made a confused sound at the sudden softness under his abused knees, but then Arthur was slamming into him balls deep and Merlin was screaming instead.

Using the belt that held Merlin’s arms captive to pull him against his chest, Arthur used his knee to force Merlin’s legs even further apart, shocking him out of balance. It didn’t matter, however, as the King pulled his omega right into his lap, getting even deeper into him in the process. Merlin gasped and squirmed and begged as Arthur slammed up and up and _up_ , hard and fast, seemingly determined to fuck the breath right outta him.

“Ar- _Ar_ thur!” Merlin was struggling against his bonds, against the brutal pace, his mind going pleasantly blank, as his King coaxed more and more slick out of him. 

"Mmm, so good for me, sweetheart, so tight, so wet, gods you feel _amazing_ , " Arthur groaned in his ear, his hips stuttering as he leaned in to bite down on Merlin's neck, sucking bruises on the side of his throat. Merlin whined again, turned his head, trying to catch his King's lips in a kiss. 

Arthur slammed up and paused, granting Merlin his kiss. It was wet and sloppy and just this side of uncoordinated. It was perfect. Merlin gasped into Arthur's mouth when the King's hand snaked around him and wrapped around his weeping cock. 

"N-no, can't come yet, too soon…”

Arthur chuckled and resumed his thrusts, his hand moving counterpoint across Merlin's cock. His fingers were almost gentle on the heated flesh, completely opposite to King's hips, that were still slamming into the omega _hard._

Merlin was floating then, almost too far gone, but then, then Arthur was speaking again, and Merlin _had_ to listen to his King.

“Come now, _Mer_ lin, come for me, come for me, come for me---” it was a chant then, and all Merlin could do was shake his head - it was too soon, too fast, he couldn’t he ---

A loud smack rang through the chambers and Merlin froze. His left asscheek was on fire and Arthur was speaking again and---

“I. Said. Come.” Smack, smack, smack, Merlin felt like a live nerve and Arthur’s hand was rising again, he couldn’t see it, but he could _feel_ it and then it landed and he was coming again, all over his chest and Arthur’s hand.

~x~

When he came to, he found himself licking his King’s hand clean, Arthur fucking his fingers into his mouth lazily. They had moved somehow, Merlin blinked - they were now on the rug by the unlit fireplace. And hey, his hands were free. That was nice. 

He twirled his wrists experimentally, checking for numbness. Finding none, he focused on the fingers in his mouth, swirled his tongue around them. The fingers retreated and Merlin whined, reaching for them instinctively. 

A soft chuckle made him freeze. Eyes snapping up, he saw his King laying beside him, propped up on an elbow, and watching Merlin with calm, calculating eyes.

“Lazy,” he finally concluded in the settling silence.

Merlin’s eyes went wide and he gaped unabashedly. “Excuse you?”

Arthur gave him a one shouldered-shrug, his face still a blank canvas. “I said, lazy. Leaving me to do all the work.” His eyes narrowed then, and a smirk stretched across his lips. Merlin gulped.

Arthur slapped his flank, less power, more amusement, and waved a hand. “Your turn to please me, sweetheart, up you get.” 

When all Merlin did was blink up at him, Arthur sighed and plopped down on his back, crossing his arms behind his head. He sent a very pointed look to his, still very hard, cock and nodded at Merlin. "What are you waiting for, a written invitation? Hop on, sweetheart."

Merlin scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I am not---" then he was yelping, as strong arms lifted him up and sat him down on equally strong thighs. 

"You do _no_ t want to keep testing me, Merlin."

Something in his voice made any protests Merlin might've made die before leaving his lips. Raising himself up on trembling knees, he shuffled over, took his King's cock in hand and, after giving it a few solid strokes, sank down on it in one fluid motion. 

It tore groans from both of them, Merlin shuddering when he bottomed out, and Arthur's hands flying to his hips as if against his explicit wishes. 

Arthur's fingers flexed on Merlin's sides then. "Move, godsdammit," he hissed and Merlin raised up with a grunt, watching his King's expression blearily, struggling for focus and finding none, before giving up entirely and simply dropping back down. 

The motion made his oversensitized body shudder, forcing a whine from his throat.

Arthur growled, gripping him harder, helping him rise up, just to slam him right back down, snapping his hips up every time Merlin got too far away.

Merlin rode his King, his hands clawing at the golden chest, sobs tearing out of him with every deep deep _deep_ thrust that grazed his poor abused prostate. 

“Arthur, Arthur, _Ar_ thur, please!” Merlin begged, knew he was begging, didn’t care one bit he was begging, “Sire, Majesty, _please.”_

Arthur groaned, sat up, forced Merlin’s legs around his waist and claimed his omega’s lips. 

Merlin couldn’t stop squirming in his alpha’s lap - he was so _so_ sensitive, overly so, desperately so, but he just… couldn’t stop. Again, just, once more, just one more time and it’d be enough. He ran his hands over Arthur’s chest, shoulders, thread his fingers through golden locks. Gasped more than kissed back, simply sharing his breath with his King, as Arthur continued to move for the both of them, carrying them closer and closer to the edge.

“Please…” Merlin breathed into their kiss, looking into blue, eyes so blue, blinking away tears to see them better.

“Please… what, sweetheart?” Arthur grunted, strain finally showing in the lines of his face.

Merlin sobbed, “Knot, knot me, alpha…”

Arthur growled, eyes flashing, his knot popping in, locking them together and Merlin wailed, coming between them in slick spurts, again.

Done, truly and utterly done, he collapsed into his King’s embrace, nuzzling under his jaw, soft purrs rumbling out of him, unbidden. 

With a huff, Arthur rearranged them back on the rug, petting Merlin all over with gentle hands.

It was the gentle patting, and the rumbling purrs that answered his own that lulled Merlin finally to sleep.

And when he woke, rested, sated and calm, all cleaned up and back in his King’s bed, Merlin smiled and stretched. An arm tightened its hold around his waist, and a sleepy grumble puffed against his nape. 

“Early, sleep now, talk later.”

Merlin grinned and snuggled back into the embrace, feeling safe and loved and taken care of. “Yes, sire.”

  
~x~  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments feed my starving soul.  
> xoxoxo


End file.
